PLAYER (Underplayer)
Character Synopsis The Player or PLAYER is the protagonist of the Underplayer AU, who claims to be from the real world, where Undertale is nothing more than a game. The Player's main purpose is the achieve the "perfect ending" of everyone in Undertale by travelling through other timelines and AUs (Known as Worldlines and Fun Values). It's also revealed that The Player isn't one of their kind and in truth, there are others who are just like them, however unlike other players, they are belevolent and willing to help. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Underplayer (Undertale AU) Name: PLAYER, Dirty Hacker, Magician Gender: Neutral (The Player is gender neutral, and can be either male or female, due to them representing The Players themselves) Age: Undefinable (Doesn't exist within natural time, as such their age cannot be defined) Classification: Stand-In for The Player, Hacker, Human Special Abilities: Information Manipulation (Their nature as "The Player" gives them virtually full control over the coding and data that makes up Undertale's fiber, this includes being able to mess with the data encryption to change functions and rules), Plot Manipulation (Able to retroactively change the plot of Undertale and change how it progresses, such as changing the endings, altering events and even preventing endings that result in Timeline Destruction), Non-Corporeal and Possession (Normally exists without any concrete body and instead, manifests avatars in order to interact with reality), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by resets and true resets), Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline creation and destruction, Soul Manipulation (Able to interact with and attack souls. Restored Flowey's soul, causing him to change back into Asriel), Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Life Manipulation (Capable of bringing back dead people, including Frisk and Papyrus), Reality Warping, Duplication (Able to duplicate themselves countless times and place them in other timelines), Void Manipulation (Entered and can interact with Gaster's Room, which is a location that sits outside of reality and doesn't exist), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 9, Killing The Player's avatars won't effect the actual entity itself, who resides in the real world), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to different timelines and AUs), Biological Manipulation (Through alteration of data, PLAYER can change the very body features of a character and their functions), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of effecting nonexistent and incorporeal beings such as Gaster). Resistance to, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation and minor to Memory Erasure. Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Due to having no soul, can't feel true emotions. Also unable to feel fear of any kind) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Has the ability to preform a True Reset, which is capable of changing an entire Worldline if used , which is stated to possess countless timelines alone . Official sources show that PLAYER has a level of atleast 9 Sextillion {A number with atleast 21 Digits }, placing them unfathombly beyond Chara, who despite having the ability to destroy a timeline , is merely a level 20, a fact later confirmed by official sources .Players are stated repeatedly to have the ability to change an entire Worldline) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can freely act within The Anti-Void, of which exists outside The Multiverse. Able to physically travel to other points in the timeline and switch between Fun Values without being effected) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Capable to changing the entire Worldline, which itself contains countless timelines and AUs. Has access to the True Reset, which has the capacity to reset an entire Worldline. Far, Far, Far above Chara and Asriel, the former having the ability to destroy a timeline) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Every action that has taken place, including both Chara's end-game destruction and a True Reset, has shown to have no effect on The Player. Views the damaging and resetting of a Worldline as insignificant) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Multiversal '(Can effect an entire Worldline, which houses countless timelines and AUs alone. Can traverse to any reality in The Multiverse, including to locations that don't and shouldn't exist) 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Is an expert hacker, having the ability to mold and shape the coding and data that makes up Undertale to a virtually limitless degree. Has awareness of and knows of other realities, AUs and even other series such as Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy and upon others. Considered smart even by the standard of Sans and Alphys, who are treated as two very intelligent minds) '''Weaknesses: Their powers can potentially glitch out, causing them to temporarily leave a reality or worldline. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reset:' Resets the timeline *'True Reset:' Resets the world, deleting everything which has ever happened, along with everyone's memories. Unlike the normal reset, the True Reset even wipes the memory of those who can remember information across multiple timelines. The only exception to this is Chara, and that is only if they are able to acquire the Player's SOUL. Extra Info: *PLAYER falls under the accepted AUs list, as a result of their nature of not really having a AU (similarily to Error Sans ), furthermore, they appeared in other AUs, of which is accepted Others Notable Victories: Chara (Undertale) - Chara’s Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Web Comic Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AUs Category:Underplayer Category:Protagonist Category:Hackers Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Author Avatars Category:Humans Category:Time Traveler Category:Information Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Destruction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2